As of the time of preparation of this patent document, most mobile telephone handsets have the ability to communicate using mobile communications standards. These mobile communications standards include the Global System for Mobile (GSM) communications standard, CDMA2000 (also known as IMT Multi-Carrier (IMT-MC)), LTE (Long Term Evolution), WiMax (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access), etc. Several mobile network operators have infrastructure in place around the world supporting communication using these mobile standards, forming a worldwide mobile communications network. Some mobile network operators obtain licenses from a government. For example, GSM network operators acquire one or more radio spectrum licenses from a government agency setting forth a GSM frequency range in which they are permitted to operate.
When a mobile handset subscriber ventures outside of his or her network operator's coverage area, or if the subscriber's network coverage is interrupted for any reason, the mobile handset can switch to a roaming status so that it can utilize the infrastructure of another mobile network operator. If the subscriber's network operator has an agreement with another network operator that has network coverage for the area including the roaming mobile handset, the mobile handset can then initiate a handover to the visited communications network. Sometimes a handover occurs between a GSM network and a non-GSM network, such as, for example, a WiFi network (e.g., based on the IEEE 802.1 standard). Thus, a user talking on a mobile handset that is both WiFi and GSM capable may have a call handed over between the WiFi and GSM networks.
Currently, mobile handsets typically scan for available networks and/or network access points at static intervals. For example, a mobile handset may scan for networks and network access points once every minute. Scanning for networks and network access points more frequently allows a mobile handset access to more up to date information regarding available networks and network access points but uses more battery power and bandwidth. On the other hand, scanning less frequently may cause a mobile handset to remain unconnected to a network for a longer period of time before detecting an available network. Additionally, current scanning systems fail to take into account changing conditions that may make scanning more or less frequently advisable or inadvisable. What is needed, therefore, are methods, systems, and computer program products to enable a communications device, such as a mobile handset, to adaptively scan for communications networks or communications network access points.